


Heated embrace

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen is the cuddle monster, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Lavellan is very cold.





	Heated embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old draft I decided to post ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

She shivered, the blankets not doing anything to block out the cold. They didn't have any more - supplies really were scarce out here. She weighed her options, either freeze or seek out a companion for the night. It would be just her luck that she hadn't brought Dorian or any of the females along on their mission to scout for stray templars. Iron bull wasn't really an option she was going for- he got really handsy and she was too tired to deal with his crappy jokes. Varric had Bianca with him and Solas rarely slept, much less with anyone. 

_Cullen_. 

Lavellan clutched her thin blanket to her chest, debating whether she should go or not but somehow her feet found their way outside before she could settle on a plan. She reached out to undo the strings to open the tent, silently crawling inside. She barely closed the flap when he sat upright, eyes wide in the dark and curly hair touseled and sticking up everywhere. 

"It's cold." She blurted. 

She must've sounded rather dumb- not offering a detailed explanation as to why she chose him to come to either.

He frowns and it's obvious he was still very much tired and asleep.

"Do you need me to find you some more blankets? Or get the fire going-" 

"No," she shook her head, "Can... Can I stay here for the night?" 

"Oh. _Oh_." he blinked, his cheeks lighting up in the slightest before he shuffled aside. 

"Come on then." he yawned, motioning for her to come closer.

She swallowed as she climbed into his sleeping bag, her cold body instantly relieved as the warm furs hugged her. He made sure to keep space between them while he settled back down, his snoring picking up almost instantly as he dosed off again. 

Her eyelids are heavy with sleep but she can't settle down and starts shivering. She inches closer and closer until she is pressed against his back, cuddling into him. He was just so warm.

He grumbles, turning around and pulling her against him. She gasps softly, as their bodies press together in their length. Her head is smushed against his broad chest, his arms locked around her and the stippled beard on his chin scratching softly at her forehead. Her legs are awkwardly knocking against him and she opts to nudge one between his for comfort. 

Then she feels his heartbeat picking up against her ear and his deep breathing came as shallow puffs. His muscles tensed below her fingers on his skin, causing her to look up. Right into his wide golden eyes. 

"Cullen." She said softly 

"My lady." He breathed, "You. You're in my bed." 

"You said I could stay." She whispered. 

"I did?" 

"I was cold." Lavellan stuttered. 

"Oh. I mean - of course."

He clears his throat, looking any where but at her. She does the same- seeking something to look at in the dark. Lavellan was still trapped in his warm embrace, her hands were curled tightly between her chest and his torso. His muscle were tense and she silently begged him not to move or pull away, the mere thought made her shiver. 

Barely seconds later she felt his large body relaxing back into the makeshift bed, his arms gently flexing around her and pulling her closer. She couldn't help but sigh into it; the lovely cocoon of warm he provided even when she invaded his privacy. Lavellan bit her lip, chewing at it nervously as her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage. 

"My lady?" 

"Yes?" she answered hoarsly. 

"Sleep well." 

_His warm lips ghosted lovingly over the top of her head, sending a warm gush through her and she relaxed into his embrace._

_Perhaps cold nights would be better from now on._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests and suggestions are welcome ~


End file.
